Dragonfly Transformation
Dragonfly Transformation is the result of Ayane's transformation by using the Cursed Seal of Heaven, also known as the "Cursed Seal Transformation" (呪印化, Juinka). This transformation is specific to Ayane only since it is her own special transformation by Hidoi's use of the Curse Mark. Overview Ayane first obtained the Curse Mark of Heaven from Hidoi during his attack on Konoha to render her useless. After Ayane infiltrated one of Hidoi's secret hideouts to find Koharu, she was captured and Hidoi forced her to take a Mind Awakening Pill in order to advance the curse mark to level two in order to take her body as a host. However after she became accustomed to the curse mark because of this, she was able to sneak out and was returned to the village by Ryuun. After containing the level two curse mark without any negative side effects for a while, Ayane decided to learn to harness its power. She realized that her body wouldn't feel any pain while the curse mark was active, and was able to master the transformation to the point where she could perform partial transformations. Ayane is able to partially transform to grow only her wings, claws, and her tail almost instantly to protect herself or attack. Appearance Change When fully transformed, the second state turns Ayane's skin brown with three black dots under each of her eyes, her sclerae turn black, her irides turn yellow, and she grows a horn on both sides of her head that point back. She also grows claw-like nails and her hair grows down to her knees while also becoming spiky. She is also able to grow, at any time, large forewings and hind wings that gives her a dragonfly-like appearance and a large tail that have three small rhombus at the end. Usage While in the level two curse mark she is able to fly by using her dragonfly-like wings, and she is also able to use them as shields. She also has shown to perform various attacks by using her wings and tail. The most noted trait when transformed, is her sudden increased power in using her ninjutsu. While in her transformed state, she is able to channel wind chakra into her kunai easier, but she can also create a lance and battle axes. Her vacuum attacks also become sharper and stronger. Though these jutsu become stronger, her strength in using ice release techniques are increased even higher. She has shown to be able to make a large area snow instantly while in this state, and even create huge spikes that will drop on the opponent. Her skill in creating dry ice is increased tremendously, allowing her to create dry ice in a mere second while it is also enhanced with natural energy which makes them more lethal. Not only does the strength in her ice increase, but also the size of her jutsu increase too. She is also able to create her ice armor on her wings and tail after growing them. Also, after her body was forced to being used to this transformed state, she is able to choose wether to transform or not and can even harness Hidoi's chakra easily with no negative effects. However the amount of natural energy Hidoi's curse mark contains is minimal. Category:Jutsu Category:FINAL